


Halloween.

by violetspring



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Headcanon, Modern AU, almost fanfiction, i have this headcanon and wanted to write it on tumblr and idk is almost a fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetspring/pseuds/violetspring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa freakin’ loves Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween.

Lexa hates holidays and the typical holidays events. She can’t stop complaining about it. Especially in Thanksgiving and Christmas. She hates family dinners. And spending money in a lot of stuff you don’t really need. And having to pretend she cares about people she doesn’t really care about -because she only see them like three times a year- just because they share a litte bit of her blood.

Clarke likes holidays. It’s not a big fan of any of them but she likes spending time with her family and friends and she enjoys the presents exchanges. She especially like to be around little kids and their hapiness and excitment. Also, she normally feels inspire to draw at this time of year. Probably because when she was a little kid, she used to spend her holidays drawing without more worries in the world.

-

They met almost a year ago, at the begin of November. And they start dating a month after that. 

So they have spent almost every important holiday together. But not Halloween.

This was their first halloween together and, for Clarke’s surprise, Lexa loves it. 

Lexa freakin’ loves Halloween. 

She started to talk about Halloween costumes at the end of September with such enthusiasm, Clarke couln’t help to laugh at her lively while Lexa frowned at her.

They spent October deciding which couple costumes they going to wear. And with deciding I mean that Lexa sent her thousands of links of differents costumes because she occupied her free time googling Halloween relate stuff. 

Clarke is so amused about the whole thing that she can’t help laughing very hard at her girlfriend but Lexa knows she is delighted with this new layer of her that she is seeing.

Clarke helped Lexa to decorate her house for Halloween although she wasn’t planning on doing a party there this year or anything. She said “I’m doing this to the enjoyment of my neighbors, Clarke” but the true is most of the decoration ended inside the house and in her bedroom.

The Hallowen night, they went trick or treating with a bunch of kids that Clarke was not very sure where Lexa met because they weren’t her family. If you ask Lexa she would say she is babysitting them but she was the most excited about the whole thing in the group, so Clarke had her doubts about it.

And after letting the kids in their houses, they went to three differentes parties because Lexa couldn’t decide which was the most interesting or the one with the most cool costumes. And she wanted to see them all. And take thousands of pictures. 

So, yeah, Lexa frickin’ loves Halloween. 

And now Clarke has a favorite holiday too.

**Author's Note:**

> A little headcanon almost fanfiction I wrote on tumblr ([x](http://ranavioleta.tumblr.com/post/130614430210/lexa-hates-holidays-and-the-typical-holidays))


End file.
